Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image sensor, and in particular to an image sensor having a filter unit and a conductive layer surrounding the filter unit.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital camera utilizes an image sensor to sense light and generate an image signal, and thus a picture taken by the digital camera can be generated according to the image signal.
With the development of digital cameras, image signals of high quality of are required. The image sensors using backside illumination (BSI) technology have light pipe structures to guide light to photodiodes. The image sensors have greater photosensitivity and image quality.
Although image sensors have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a solution for improving image sensors.